Inhibition
by sleepypanda
Summary: Death is the end. Yet does it solve all your problems? Two lonely souls find out the hard way... YXW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM

**Inhibition**

Note1: The italics indicate thought.

Note2: I did some modifications based on the reviews that you guys have given. Thanks a lot for reviewing.

In a darken room, laboured breathing can be heard. It contrasted harshly to the silence that otherwise filled the room. The figure lying in the bed thrashed about in agony. His face flushed, his dark eyes held a feverish glaze.

Incoherent thoughts flashed through his mind. The images had been blurred, just a mess of colours swimming about in his mind. With a shuddering gasp, the breathing ceased. The once lively eyes misted over.

The mournful tolling of distant bells can be heard. Shin Makoku was bidding farewell to her king.

It was then that the consciousness detached itself from its earthly prison. Realization dawned as he stood gazing at his corporeal remains. He knew he had to move on soon or be condemned to wander for all eternity. He lingered on borrowed time.

/_You promised me you will be back... I will wa__it just__ to see you once more..._/

The torrential rains continued to pour a month after the burial. The rivers had swelled. Without warning, a flash- flood had occurred sweeping away the many remote villages found along the banks. The troops had been dispatched to retrieve the bodies of those who have been swept away.

"Sir!" a yell came from a distant clearing far from the muddy the banks.

Conrad dashed over. He grimaced. He could not find words to describe the scene.

In a shallow ditch, the body lay there like a limp rag doll. Angry bruises were apparent along the visible patches of skin. Lips blue from the deprivation of oxygen, a trickle of dried blood had traced a path from the swollen lips down the cheek. Purple welts were found on the neck that had been cruelly broken. Death did not occur recently.

Even though the body had been covered in mud and decomposition had begun to set in, Conrad was sure he can recognise him anywhere as he gazed numbly into the vacant green eyes. Wolfram...

"Send a messenger to the castle immediately."

"Sir!" the soldier saluted. He had been dismissed.

Unknown to them, a figure stood leaning on a nearby tree watching the scene unfold. He smiled sadly.

/_Looks like I'__m finally going home. /_Wolfram sighed.

/_I'm sorry, __I __took so long_.../

Twilight gave way to night. The pale rays of the moon were eclipsed by the gathering clouds. The air was heavy with the smell of the coming rain. Steadily the drizzle was replaced by a raging storm; the sound of horses can be heard drawing ever nearer. Slowly the occupants of Covenant Castle gathered in the doorway.

There was quite a crowded gathered in the otherwise deserted doorway by the time returning troop had arrived. All were too absorbed to pay any attention to the lone figure that walked away from the commotion. Purposefully he walked down the familiar corridor, the dim light reflected eerily from his blonde hair. He hesitated outside the weathered oak door before pushing it open.

As though he had been rudely shaken from his thoughts, the solitary occupant of the room looked up from where he sat facing the door. Ignoring his fringe which fell over his black eyes, he gazed steadily into the deep emerald ones of the intruder. A ghost of smile, different from his normally goofy grin, flit across his face. It highlighted the paleness of his face.

"You're finally home, Wolf. Why did you take so long?"/_W__onder if he has found out_.../

"Maybe I was killed on the way back."

"..."

"What's with that look? I was only kidding." /_Has he found out about it_ /

"Yeah... I guess..." /_May be he hasn't__. Well he'll find out sooner or later__ anyway_/

"Whatever wimp..." With a sigh of exasperation the blonde walked over to the wardrobe and started changing into his frilly pink nightgown.

There was a sudden chill. Wolfram shivered.

"Feeling cold too? It was been like that for some time."

"Perhaps..." said the blonde, sighing. /_Guess I shouldn't call you a wimp anymore... I just can't look you in the face and tell you the truth. Well__ you'll know in the morning_/

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he retorted as he walked towards the bed.

The blonde settled on the opposite side of the bed. Both faced the opposite direction not daring to look in the other's direction; not daring to break the gloomy silence. Though it may have been just minutes, the awkwardness seemed to last forever. The distant chime of the clock shook both of them out of their reverie. It was midnight.

"Good night." /_I'm sorry Wolf. Guess things will never be the same in the morning. __You're right, I am a wimp. I just can't admit that... that... I__ may actually__ love you_/

"Night..." came the inaudible whisper. /_Guess I'll soon forget that I loved you... That you can never love my in return..._/

Silence descended once again. The chill returned. Both had fallen into a fitful sleep. Unconsciously each of them moved closer towards the other; drawing comfort from the warmth they felt radiating from the other. Soon the chill disappeared as both fell into sleep's deep embrace. All their regrets were forgotten as though they have been swept away by the howling wind outside the window.

The weak early morning sunlight filtered through the many windows in its futile attempt to dispel the gloom that radiated throughout the castle.

Apparently the maids had noticed that door of the Maou's bedroom had been left a jar.

"That's funny... wasn't this room locked?" She pushed the door open.

"Oh! What a mess...Who could have done this!" The other wailed. She was right. Dried mud was all over the floor and on the bed sheets. The wardrobe had been left wide open. "Should we tell...?"

"No. We shouldn't. They have enough to deal with at the moment. Having to...Well, I bet you must have about last night."

"I guess you're right. Another funeral," said the other as she gave a vexed sigh.

"I wonder if... they might have known... you know...about ... the other. It seems to be too much of a coincidence. "

"How should I know? Hey, what is this doing here?" Exclaimed the other, as she picked up a strand of golden hair. "I could have sworn that it wasn't there a month a-ago..."Her eyes widen.

"..."

Shrieks echoed down the corridor shortly afterwards, startling the remaining sleeping occupants of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

End Note:

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the confusion caused. I have always been intrigued by spirits who have unfinished business. Do they forget after sometime or do they continue walking for all eternity haunted by their thirst for vengeance or regrets? It is nothing but pure speculation on my part.

The fic began with the arrival of Wolfram's body. As he mentioned, he didn't make it home. (In the first draft, it was mentioned that he had been killed and buried in some deserted spot. This will probably explain why there was mud all over the room. Thus it actually took a month for them to find his body. So theoretically he did not die recently and hence he had been gone for a long time. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to make that work out. )

However having been away for such a long time, he didn't know that Yuuri passed away a month ago. I guess it is kind of ironic that while they accepted their death, each dreaded the other finding out about it.

In the end, I guess both decided to forget and move on, not knowing that their feelings were reciprocated. To be honest, I really can't imagine what their reactions will be like if they met each other in the afterlife. Any suggestions? (Perhaps that can be classified as humour.)


End file.
